


Ohana

by ATdotCOM



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, OHANA MEANS FAMILY, Trial Captains, and family means no one gets left behind of forgotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATdotCOM/pseuds/ATdotCOM
Summary: Acerola really cares about the other Captains, but after she became a member of the Alolan Elite Four, she has to make the extra effort to keep her family close.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this! I realized there are like NO fanfictions of these guys like this, and they deserve so many.

Ohana

  
The professor once mentioned something called ‘Gym Leaders.’ Acerola had never heard of those gym leaders. After asking around, she determined neither have most of the other trial captains. At this point, Acerola assumed they were the people and pokemon who lead exercise routines at the gym. It took Acerola a journey to Melemele Island to meet with the normal trial captain, Ilima to finally find out what in the world a gym leader was. She heard from someone he studied in a region called Kalos for a few years, before returning to Alola to be Trial Captain. She reasoned this other regions must have Gym Leader.

Ilima had been working in his bedroom when Acerola arrived, a little notebook and pencil in her hands. He turned and looked at her as soon as she entered his bedroom, “Good day, Acerola, shouldn’t you be back at Ula’Ula Island?”

The girl just shook her head, “I have a question for you. I want to know what a gym leader is.”

After taking a few moments to think, Ilima smiled, “Well, gym leaders are kind of like trial captains, but at the same time, they are very different, almost more like kahunas, almost. Well, they stay in buildings called gyms, and challengers come to these gyms to battle them. If the challenger wins, they get a badge and a Technical Machine. Most regions have eight gyms, and once you have all eight badges, you can go to the Elite Four.”

Acerola quickly scribbled all this information down into her notebook, before looking up at Ilima, “When you were in Kalos, did you fight any gym leaders?”

The pink haired boy laughed, “In fact, I fought Viola of the Santalune City gym. It was a tough battle, but I ended up victorious. However, it was soon after that I decided to return to Alola and complete my island challenge instead of continuing in the Kalos pokemon league,” He stood up and walked over to a shelf full of trophies, and picked up a small object, which subtly resembled a bug, “I probably would have had difficulty with the other gyms, as I wasn’t strong at the time.”

Acerola’s eyes were wide as she admired the badge, “She gave you this? It’s so pretty!”

Ilima raised an eyebrow, before kneeling down to the young girl’s height, “Well, then you can have it. Viola was a fantastic bug type trainer, who took a lot of pictures. She had a camera, and would always be taking pictures of whoever came to battle her.”

“I can have it? Ilima, but it’s yours, you got it,” she looked to the other trial captain who still had that ever present warm smile on his face. Finally, Acerola caved and hesitantly took the badge, and clipped it to her ragged dress, “Thanks.”

“You better get back to the mountain, who knows who your next challenger will be,” he stood back up.

The girl nodded, “Thank you, Big Brother!” She rushed out of the room and down the stairs without a care in the world.

Ilima stood there, barely able to form any words as he watched Acerola skip down the stairs, “Big Brother..?

\-----

Acerola and Sophocles had a difficult friendship. Despite the two being polar opposites, the two trial captains got along decently. Most of the time. They only had a few moments where they actually disagreed. Once was when she spilt apple juice all over his plans for some new invention. Another was right now. Acerola held Sophocles hand as the two entered the abandoned Megamart.

“Acerola..” Sophocles’s voice quivered as they walked into the building, “This place really has a creepy feel to it.”

The girl only laughed, “Well, of course it does, silly. That’s the point of my trial. It’s supposed to freak you out, scare you, make you nearly pee your pants!”

“And I really don’t like scary stuff, especially not the dark,” the electric specialist turned around quickly, “Did you hear something? I most definitely heard something.”

“Soffy,” Acerola let go of her friend’s hand to cross her arms, “Tons of trial goers have gone into this Megamart and came back alive, with pictures. I feel like you can easily walk through it with me so I could check out this mysterious room everyone has been talking to me about.”

“Mysterious room? I knew this place was haunted, I’m leaving.” Sophocles tried to turn around and leave Acerola to fend for herself, but the ghost captain was quick in grabbing his necktie.

“Of course it’s haunted. It’s the ghost type trial, I specialize in ghost types, so of course there is ghosts. Now, come on, this storage room myth has really be bugging me. If you follow me, it’ll go quicker,” she released him, before leading him through the Megamart.

Sophocles saw eyes all over watching them. Eyes of Haunters and Gengars all landed on him and Acerola, who was still skipping along. When the two captains arrived to the back of the store and she started searching for a secret entrance, Sophocles noticed a familiar sight sight, “Acerola! Look! It’s a Pikachu!” He eagerly ran towards it as the ghost trainer turned.

Panic filled her eyes, “Soffy no! That’s not a Pikachu, it’s a Mimikyu!” Acerola’s warning came a little late, however, as she watched her close friend’s eyes fill with fear, “Oh no. Oh no. Soffy!”

The Pokemon called loudly, it’s voice close to the sound of nails on a chalkboard. The head of it’s costume tilted to the other side, causing Sophocles to practically scream.

Sophocles was quick to turn around and run back to Acerola, who was also terrified, “That’s Mimikyu...it doesn’t look too friendly, and not to mention none of my ghost pokemon are able to affect it very much.”

“I only have Togedomaru, which for some reason I believe this Mimikyu won’t like seeing a pokemon which resembles Pikachu so much,” the electric type trainer’s voice was full of panic.

The Mimikyu slowly approached the captains, causing Sophocles to use Acerola as a shield. She reacted quickly and reached into her small bag and pulled out an Ultra Ball, quickly throwing it at the Mimikyu, “There.” Both trainers watched as the Ultra Ball move once, twice, three times, before locking with a faint noise.

“You caught it,” Sophocles gasped.

“Of course I did, I’ve been meaning to give one of these little guys to Mina for a while now. Thanks for finding one for me, Soffy,” Acerola smiled at her dear friend.

“Only Molayne and the rest of my family can call me Soffy.”

Acerola just kept smiling as she always did, “And? We’re family. Practically family. You’re like my brother.”

Sophocles smiled, “Fine then, let’s get home.”

\-----

Mina was very confused. It wasn’t everyday a small ghost captain shows up. It also wasn’t everyday a small ghost captain gives you an Ultra Ball with a little pink bow on top.

“I caught it for you. It’s a friend! I know you have other pokemon, but this guy is really really cuddly and he’s also an artist like you,” She smiled widely as she nudged the Ultra Ball once again towards the fairy captain.

“What is it?” Mina finally took the pokemon, “The only pokemon I know who is an artist is a Smeargle, but you wouldn’t be giving me one of those. I don’t know what it is.”

“Well, then press the button and let the little guy out!” Acerola giggled excitedly, smiling to Mina, “Come on! You know you’re curious.”

Mina shrugged, “I guess I am curious. Fine, let’s check out this little guy.” And so, she pressed the button on Ultra Ball, and looked down at the small pokemon which came out, “A Mimikyu?”

“The only ghost fairy pokemon ever! I thought you’d like one. After all, this little guy made his little hood all by his little self.” The youngest captain fell to her knees and picked up the pokemon, before standing up and placing it onto Mina’s shoulder.

Mina looked at her Mimikyu on her shoulder, who turned to look right back at her, “Did you nickname it anything?”

“I was going to name him Mina, but that’s a girl’s name. So, his name is Mino! But, you know, you can always change it if you really wanted to,” Acerola explained, bowing her head slightly, “I probably shouldn’t have nicknamed him, I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize,” Mina smiled, giving Mino a little pet, which he seemed to enjoy, “Why did you want to nickname him after me, though?”

Acerola just shrugged, “Well, Mimikyus were often very isolated. They don’t think the other Pokemon like them. I realized that whenever the other captain’s organize something, you are too often far off to the side, or you don't show up at all.”

Mina just nodded, as she pressed the button to return Mino into his ball, “I see.”

“But, Mina, remember,” Acerola took the older trial captain’s land into her own, and brushed her thumb over the ring with the small four petalled flower, with one pink petal, “You are one of us. Even if you don’t have a trial, because you don’t need one, big sister.” After a quick hug, Acerola ran off, waving.

Mina stayed still, “Big sister?” She looked to the Ultra ball, “Right.”

\-----

“Lana! You are so slow!” Acerola laughed as she ran down to the beach, looking back at the girl who was hesitantly walking down the steps to the beach at the Hano Grand Resort.

“I don’t know if we should be here, Acerola. After all, this beach is reserved for guests at the hotel,” The water specialist slowly stepped onto the soft sand, sighing loudly, “This sand is so nice.”

The younger smiled, “What else do you expect from a five star hotel? A five star hotel we can chill at anytime we want because Miss Kaihili said we could.”

Lana quickly ran to catch up to her close friend, “Well, I guess that’s a perk to being a member of the Elite Four, you get closer with the other members.”

“Not necessarily, I mean. I bet you could beat me at a trivia game with Olivia as the main topic, and I’ve still barely ever spoken to Hala,” Acerola stepped into the water, shivering, “Heads up, it’s cold.”

“No it’s not,” Lana argued as she stepped into the water, “Not as cold as the water at Brooklet Hill, that’s for sure.”

It wasn’t long until the ghost specialist got distracted from the water temperature, “Lana, look!” She called as she pointed to a small pokemon in the water, “It’s a Pyuk-something something!”

The water captain wadded over quickly, “A Pyukumuku? They are really common at beaches, and in my opinion, very cute.”

The two girls spent a few good minutes standing around the pokemon, giving it a few fistbumps. Acerola even took out her camera to take a few pictures of Pyukumuku. The entire group was very happy and giddy until a man walked over to the two.

“Excuse me, young ladies,” The man spoke in a rather professional tone before picking up the small pokemon and throwing it back into the sea, causing the girls to gasp.

“Why did you do that?” Acerola looked to the man, “Why did you just throw him! You could have hurt him.”

The hotel worker lowered himself to about Lana’s height, yet he still looked at Acerola, “The Pyukmoku disturb the guests, I’m sorry. It’s my job to chuck them back in the sea. After all, they are just Pokemon.”

Lana looked at the man, “First of all, they are called Pyukumuku, not whatever you said. Second of all, Pokemon are alive too. Third of all, they are very nice and would listen to you if you told them to go away.”

Acerola pouted and glared at the man, before pushing him down into the water, “I will tell Miss Kaihili about what you are doing to these poor Pokemon. Come on, Sis! Let’s go save Pyukumuku!” And so, the two girls turned and swam away from the soaking wet hotel worker.

Though Lana questioned Acerola’s use of the word ‘Sis’, the girls spent the next few hours gathering as many Pyukumukus are they could, befriending all of them, and leading them onto the beach, causing a few guests to move away in disgusted. However, many guests stayed and ended up playing with the Pokemon, just as Lana and Acerola were doing before.

\-----

Acerola and Mallow walked through the deep dark woods of the Lush Jungle. The girls had left together an hour ago to search for some special berry for Mallow’s father at the restraunt. “Mallow?” Acerola asked, a slightly nervous tone in her voice, “I assume you know where we are, right?”

The grass type Captain would normally feel right at home in the thick jungle, but she shook her head, slowly, “I’m afraid not. I’ve never been so deep in here, we’re way past my trial sight. What about the map?”

After a few minutes of looking over the map, Acerola finally came to a conclusion, “I see now. I messed up! I’ve been reading the map upside down!”

Mallow sighed loudly and peered over Acerola’s shoulder, “Can you figure out where we are?”

“Well, it looks like we are around a lot of trees, so, I can assume we are still in the jungle at least,” The younger smiled, admiring their surroundings, “I really do like this trial sight. It’s really big and leafy. It’s also easy to get lost in.”

“Obviously,” the grass trial captain nodded, looking around, “I should be able to get us back from here. We’ll just have to retrace our tracks, and forget about the berry.”

Acerola gasped, bringing her hands to cover her mouth, “Forget about the berry? Then what would all of this had been for? Your father said you absolutely must get the berry, and we are trial captains, and trial captains don’t give up so easily.” She confidently pointed down a dark path, “I think if the berry is anywhere, it’s down here.”

“Are you positive, Acey? It looks pretty dark down there, and I don’t think I’ve ever even seen this path before,” Mallow hesitantly looked down the path, “Is it even on the map?”

“Nope!” The violet haired girl simply threw the map to the side, letting it fall onto the dirt before stomping on it roughly, “We don’t need the map, because we have each other and if we stay determined, we can get through this. Right Sis?”

Mallow smiled and turned back to Acerola, “Right.”

The two girls journeyed down the dark path for what seemed like hours. They both fought any Pokemon who had decided to come their way, but they eventually realized they were, in fact, lost. Mallow sighed and sat down on a rock, looking up the starry night sky, “I think we are officially lost, Acey. No way out of here. We might as well camp, you know.”

Acerola sat down, lowering her head, “I guess you’re right.” She plopped down and looked up at the sky with her friend, “Look, Sis, it’s the moon.”

“Yeah, it is. It’s really nice, don’t you think,” the older nodded.

“Look at the moon light! It’s practically pointing over there! Let’s go!” Soon enough, Acerola and Mallow were running through the jungle, before stopping and looking down at their feet. A silverish berry stayed right at Mallow’s feet.

She bent down and picked it up, “You think this is the berry my dad wanted?”

Acerola nodded, “It most definitely is. We found it Sis! We found the berry!”

“Yes we did, Sis. Yes we did.”  
  
\-----

“One, two, three, four.”

“Five, six, seven, eight.”

“One, two, three, four.”

“Five, six, seven, eight!” Acerola threw her baton high in the sky, letting it land onto the ground beside her with a soft plunk.

Kiawe watched Acerola with a slightly amused expression, “You know, there was not supposed to be a throw there. Just a spin.” The two had been at Wela Volcano Park for hours. Acerola had become interested in Alolan dancing forms, mainly the fire dancing Kiawe specialized in.

“But throws are more fun than spins,” Acerola picked up her stick and threw it up in the air, letting it hit the ground again beside her, “Plus we are always spinning.”

“You make a good point, Acerola,” Kiawe sat down right next to Acerola, “But do you want to practice throws? Or do you want to keep doing spins, but with the fire? Or do you want to take a break?”

Acerola shrugged and fell on her back, looking up at the sky, “All three of those sound like fun. If we take a break, we could play a game.”

“What type of game? Like a spot a difference game, or something else?” The fire captain’s curiosity had been peaked by the idea of a game. He turned to look down at the young girl.

“Well,” she thought, “We could have a battle. That’s a game.”

“A very mature game and a game you’re guaranteed to win, Miss Elite Four,” Kiawe laughed, “I know I am not as strong as you, Acerola.”

Acerola frowned, sitting up again, “Well, if we aren’t going to battle, I want to practice throws.” She eagerly picked up the baton laying beside her, “Well, I guess throwing is the easy part. I should probably be working on catching instead of throwing. I’ve shown you my throws.”

“You’ve shown me that you can throw something in the air, but have you shown me you can throw a flaming stick in the air, catch it, and not burn yourself?” Kiawe asked, standing up and grabbing his own baton, getting a nearby Marowak to light each end, “Like this?”

Acerola watched as Kiawe readied himself and threw the flaming stick in the air, before reaching up and catching it. She applauded loudly, “Oh my gosh, Kiawe! That was so so so cool! Can you please teach me to do that?”

“Why do you think we are here? I am teaching you, now get up.” Kiawe helped the young girl up.

The lessons went on and on until the sun began to set on the horizon. Acerola had managed to perform a couple successful throws, which really pleased Kiawe. As they both made their way slowly down Wela Volcano, Acerola was talking on and on, “You know, that was so cool! I love dancing.”

“It’s my dream to open up a dance school here in Alola.” Kiawe smiled, “I was the only one who practiced our region’s official dance. But, now, you practice it as well.”

Acerola gasped, “Really? I’m an Alolan dancer? Thanks so much, Big Bro!” She gave Kiawe a tight hug, causing the older to smile, patting her head awkwardly.

\-----

Ilima had received an invitation on his doorstep. His mom had given it to him after he woke up early in the morning. Now, he was sitting at his desk, looking at the pale purple envelope. His name was scribbled on in what seemed to be purple glitter pen. After analyzing the envelope, he finally opened it. A white stationery was tucked inside, with a small note written on it, in the same purple pen. “So?” His mother asked from the doorway, “Who is it from? Is it a love note?”

“I doubt it, Mother. Here, let me read it,” Ilima cleared his throat, “ _Dear Big Brother. Come to the Malie Library at noon today, if you aren’t too busy_.”

Ilima looked up at his mother, who just laughed, “Ilima, I think this letter was sent to the wrong person. I only ever had one child.”

“I think it may be from Acerola,” the normal trial captain quickly packed a small bag, “Either way, it’s quite a ferry ride to Ula’Ula Island, then the walk to Malie Town is quite long and tiresome as well.”

“Of course,” his Mother smiled, “Don’t forget to bring a waterbottle, and maybe a couple snacks for the ferry ride. As you just said, it’s quite a ride.”

“I know, Mother. I should be back for dinner no matter what.” Ilima ran downstairs and out the towards, making a straight line to the docks.

By the time Ilima arrived to Malie Library, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Mina and Sophocles were already there sitting around a table. Ilima pulled a chair rather eagerly, “So, is that what this is? A meeting?”

Mina shrugged and pet the small Mimikyu on her shoulder, “I don’t know. We all got invitations to come here.”

Ilima nodded in agreement, “As did I. It’s a long ride from Melemele, sorry I’m late.”

“The invitation said noon. It’s eleven fifty nine.” Mallow pointed out, “The only one not here is Acerola, but she could be busy with Elite Four things.”

“She’s so young,” Kiawe leaned back in a chair, “However, she is also a strong trainer. She deserves her spot on Mount Lanakila.”

“I never said I didn’t agree with her being there, it just feels like she’s moving on,” the grass captain twirled a loose hair, “But, still, she went on a huge berry hunt with me, as well as joining Kiawe for a dance and she even invited Lana to Hano Resort’s beach.”

Both other Akala trainers nodded in agreement, “We started a Pyukumuku revolution,” Lana stated casua;.

Sophocles looked up from his DS for a quick question, “It’s not like she has really changed. She recently dragged me into that abandoned Megamart. We even caught a Mimikyu,” He glanced to Mina’s shoulder, “I think it was that Mimikyu.”

The fairy trial captain had been too indorsed in petting her pokemon that she hadn’t realized the conversation had moved to her, “Oh yeah. Acerola did give me this Mimikyu. It was really sweet.”

“She came to my house and we had a long conversation about Gym Leaders. She was really interested.” Ilima nodded, “This is interesting.”

The captain from Ula’Ula closed his DS, “She kept insisting we were family too. Kept calling me Soffy.”

“I was afraid to mention that,” Kiawe took out his invitation, “It says To Big Bro.”

Ilima smiled, “Guys, I think I’ve figured it out. She wants to remind us we’re a family.”

“But none of us are related,” Sophocles looked suspiciously at each invitation, “Unless she are saying that we are like a family.”

Everything stopped when the doors to the library slammed open, revealing Acerola herself running in, “Oh! Perfect! You’re all here!” She sat down at the head of the table, “I really wanted to tell you all in person at once this thingy I’ve been wanting to say since the Professor asked me to join. It’s just one word.”

“And what word is that?” Mina asked, as little Mino hopped off her shoulder and ran to the youngest.

“Ohana. Ohana means family,” Acerola removed her hair clip from her purple hair and placed it onto the table, “And family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. I will always be a Captain before I am a member of the Elite Four. Being a Captain is more fun.”

Soon, the other six captains had all removed their amulets and placed them on the table, Ilima looking right at Acerola, “You have grown so much.”

“I know, but I am still younger than all of you,” she smirked, “and as your younger sister, I will always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave Kudos and Comments. (Especially comments. I love comments.)


End file.
